


Routine Maintenance

by JumpingJill



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, M/M, Slight Luke/Biggs if you squint, X-Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingJill/pseuds/JumpingJill
Summary: Bigg's X-wing is having issues. Luckily Wedge is there to help (because he's a helpful guy like that).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yunmin introduced me to this pairing, so I suppose you could say this is all their fault. Enjoy.

Biggs stands under his X-wing, and drags a hand down his face, tugging on his mustache. He drops the pair of pliers in his hand into the toolbox by his feet, and then crouches down. Looking up, he runs his hand through his hair and sighs.   

“Something wrong?”   

Biggs looks over, but it isn’t the tech he chased off earlier. He can’t see much from where he’s squatting, just the regulation boots and pants given to everyone on base. Might be a different tech, or even a supervisor, coming to tell him off for messing with important equipment. Corellian by the sound of him.   

He gets ready to make up something to send them away. Then the fellow comes around the side of the wing and he sees that it’s one of the other pilots. Not someone he defected with from the academy - he’s been here longer than Biggs. Junior Lieutenant, if he remembers correctly. Someone who outranks him.   

“Sir, can I help you?”

  “Working on your X-wing, Darklighter?” He sounds friendly enough. 

“Trying to, anyways, sir.” Biggs tries not to allow frustration creep into his voice. “I know it’s not exactly within the regulations-.”

  “But you’re used to fixing your own ship, and it feels wrong to let someone else do all the work, yeah?” The junior Lieutenant gives him a small smile. Biggs stands up. He’s handsome, now that Biggs gets a closer look at him. “I’m Wedge Antilles, by the way. You don’t need to keep calling me sir.”

Very handsome, really. “Wedge, then, was there something I could help you with?” And then, feeling a little daring, “Or wanted to see if the new guy was as good-looking as they say?”  
   
Wedge gives him a strange look, though he looks more amused than anything else. “Oddly enough, I did come over to see if you needed help with your X-wing. I saw you chase off the tech earlier. Thought you might accept help from a fellow pilot.” He pauses, and then says slowly, “It’s a little different from a squint or a T-16 Skyhopper.”

  “Worried one of your fellow pilots might have engine troubles? That’s very kind of you,” Biggs teases, then pauses himself. “I know everyone knows that I’m a defector from the academy, but the Skyhopper? Where did you hear that?”  

Wedge looks away. “I heard you talking to some of the other pilots about your previous experience in the rec lounge. Something about flying your T-16 through a canyon?” He looks back at Biggs and raises an eyebrow. 

  Something in Biggs preens. “Beggar’s Canyon on Tatooine, my homeworld. We used to race through it. Pretty dangerous, especially if you thread the needle. My friend and I were the fastest of our group.” 

  “Thread the needle?” Wedge asks, bemused.  

Biggs smiles. “The stone needle is a rock formation in one part of the course we flew, just wide enough for a Skyhopper if your hand’s steady. You could go around it, but it’s faster to fly straight through, ’threading’ the needle. Of course, you had to be good, because if you weren’t you’d be bantha poodoo on the canyon walls.”   

“And you were very good, I am sure. Since you’re here and not on the canyon walls.” Wedge says, nearly laughing. 

  Biggs puffs up a little. “Best pilot there. Had the highest piloting scores when they recruited me for the academy. Well,” he laughs to himself. “Second best, really. My friend, Luke, is actually better than me.” He feels himself grow warm with fondness, thinking of Luke. For a moment, he wonders what he’s doing.   

Wedge's eyebrows go up in amusement. “Only second best? No wonder they kicked you out of the academy.”

Biggs puts his hands on his hips, mock offended. “I’ll have you know I can fly circles around anything the Imps throw at us, any day of the week.”

“That’s the spirit.” Wedge says. He looks up at the innards of Biggs’ X-wing, smiling. “Not that I don’t want to hear more about your exploits as Tantooine’s second best pilot, but what did you say was wrong with your X-wing again?”

Biggs laughs ruefully. “I didn’t. But the computer appears to be having power issues. I’ve isolated it to this part of the ship, but the system is different from what I am used to.”

“CorSec has the market on Snubfighters, but it can be a little confusing if you aren’t used to them.” Wedge eyes the mess of wires above him thoughtfully, then points. “There,” Wedge stands on his toes and reaches up, twisting a wire in between his fingers. He looks down and makes a grabbing motion with his other hand. “If you hand me the pliers, I think I can solve your power problem.”  

Wordlessly, Biggs bends back down, hands him the pliers, and then stands up again, accidentally bumping into the smaller pilot. Wedge rocks back, and Biggs reaches out to catch him, hands settling on Wedge’s waist.     
“Guess you have steady hands after all,” Wedge quips, then looks back up at the exposed wiring. “Think you can give me a bit of a boost? It’s hard to reach from this angle.”  

Biggs blinks, and considers just lifting Wedge directly. He crouches down instead, and offers his knee. Wedge steps up on it and gets to work adjusting wires. Biggs grunts slightly and steadies Wedge’s leg with his hands. He cranes his neck back to watch as Wedge deftly moves wires around and reconnect them. He pulls out a worn wire and tosses it to the side.   

“Can you hand me a new one?” he asks, reaching down blindly. 

  Biggs is close enough to the toolbox he can reach it without leaning over. He digs through the spare parts there and hands one up. “It might be too long.”

  “I can cut and splice it, if I need to.” Wedge replies absently. Still looking up, he grabs the new wire and starts back in. He asks for a soldering iron, and Biggs dutifully passes it up.  

“There, that should do it.” Wedge says after a few minutes, satisfied. He hops off Bigg’s knee. “You shouldn’t have any more issues with power running to the computer.”  

“Thanks, you really saved my hide.” Biggs murmurs as he stands up, looking at the re-wired connections. He will have to run a few tests with his astromech, but everything looks right.   

“Not a problem.” Wedge grins, setting the pliers and soldering iron back in the tool box. He grabs a clean rag and wipes his hands. “I need to get back to my ship. Let me know if you need anything else.”  

Biggs watches Wedge for a moment and makes a decision. “Actually, there is something. Got any dinner plans for the evening?”  

Wedge looks up at him with a raised eyebrow. “You mean aside from the mess hall?”   

Biggs tries his most charming smile. “Well, I was wondering if you weren’t busy, Maybe we could eat together? You seem to know an awful lot about me. Only fair you tell me about yourself too.”  

For the first time, Wedge blushes, and looks down. “I’m not all that interesting,” he replies, hands hanging at his side. 

  “You know how to rewire an X-wing. I think that’s interesting.” Biggs replies. He chuckles. “Whaddaya say? You, me, the rest of the base, very cosy and intimate.” 

  Wedge finally grins, though the blush hasn’t entirely left his cheeks. Biggs’ heart skips a little, nearly missing Wedge’s reply. “Well, I suppose it’s not every day you get the chance to eat dinner with the second best pilot from Tatooine. What time?”

  Biggs looks up at the X-wing. “I have to do a few more things here. Would Eighteen Hundred work?”  

Wedge thinks a moment. “I’ve got a briefing at Seventeen Thirty, but it shouldn’t run over. I’ll meet you in the mess hall?”  

“Sure, unless you’d like me to pick you up?” Biggs offers, only half teasing.

  Wedge outright laughs. “I think I can find my way, thank you. I’ll see you later, then.” Wedge ducks back out from under the X-wing with a wave and a grin, walking back to his own X-wing parked across the hanger. Biggs watches him go for a moment, then turns back to the belly of his X-wing, humming a ditty as he continues to work.

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline of when Biggs actually defected is a little hazy, so I’ve fudged it a bit and had Biggs defect to the Rebellion at least a month ahead of ANH.


End file.
